


Oh, No! Love Comes In Spurts!

by cockroachcowboy



Category: Johnny Thunders - Fandom, L.A.M.F., Richard Hell And The Voidoids
Genre: Bisexuality, Flirting, M/M, Photographing, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Teasing, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: Johnny figures out Richard’s big secret and is invited to a one man show.(The title’s taken from one of Richard’s luvly toe tapping tunes!)





	Oh, No! Love Comes In Spurts!

 

“YOU CAN DO WHAT?” Johnny almost fell off the stage they were currently seated on. “Shh.. not so loud.” Richard’s face flushed a feverish red, he dropped his head down to his feet as he tapped them together. “I thought you had a little something goin’ on in the bedroom, but God, Richie! You’re downright filthy!” Richard’s rolled his eyes, he turned his head to the side in defeat. He knew he shouldn’t have told Thunders his dirty secret. “When did you uh, ...y’know.” Johnny got up to start “packing away” the mic. Stealing was more appropriate but Johnny’s no crook. Ever heard of borrowing another man’s things? “The first time? Well, I was fifteen.. or something like that. I was all by myself, bored and hor-“ Johnny cackled at that. “Sorry, but bein’ bored don’t make you do somethin’ like that.” “Shut up.” Johnny rolled his eyes and began wrapping the mic’s cord around his fist. “Anyways, I was BORED and I’d seen it once before. I figured I was skinny enough to try it so.. I did. It feels really good once you know what you’re doing.” “Really?” Johnny spat out with sarcasm. Richard nodded his head. “You’re not fuckin’ with me are ya’? You’re really sayin’ you’ve been sucking your own dick this whole time?” Richard got a bit annoyed at his comment. “I’ve gotten blowjobs before y’know.” “From who?” “Your mother, she told me all about you being a pain in the ass.” “Man, fuck you.” Johnny crouched back down and rolled onto his stomach. He sighed and looked up at Richard. “I wanna see you do it.” “Isn’t that a bit homoerotic?” “I don’t care. I wanna see a guy suck his own goddamn dick.” Richard’s eyes glinted in the spotlights above them. “How bad can it be?” He thought to himself. “It’s not any different from doing it alone.” “Whadda thinkin’ about? Tell me.” Richard cocked a brow. “Come over to my place and you can stare all you want. You can even take photos if that’s what you want.” Johnny laughed from the floor. “That was easy.” Richard got up and offered his hand for Johnny to take. “What can I say? I like putting on a show for a willing audience.” 

A Few Hours Later..

Johnny was now seated in a woven chair next to Richard’s bed. “I came here to see you on that bed, pleasuring yourself. What’s wrong?” Richard was standing like a statue in front of the doorway. He shuffled nervously. “I can’t really... get it up, with you here.” “That’s a load of crap!” “No it’s not!” “Yeah! It is!” “I’m nervous!” “So what!?” The two went on like this for a few minutes, but somehow Johnny convinced Richard to lay down and get naked.

 Richard ran his hands up and down his thighs. “You’re really hot for a guy, Hell.” “Thank you.” Richard began to touch himself, he sighed in relief. He felt his cock come to life as he stuck two fingers up his ass. He bit his lip to hold in a moan. “Damn!” That enticed Johnny to lean forward onto the soft bed. He propped his arms up to make himself more comfortable. “You ever put anythin’ else up there’?” Johnny asked like an excited child. Richard nodded slowly, with a humming “Mhh-hmm.” Coming from his throat. “You stupid Jew!” Johnny laughed and slapped Richard’s thigh. His eyes rolled down to Johnny’s with a look Johnny’s never seen in another man’s eyes before. Pure Lust. Johnny more than liked it, he ate it up. Every last crumb. Richard spoke about his bisexuality when asked, he never hid it from anyone. All that moaning and groaning he was famous for wasn’t just for nobody. He wanted people to get pleasure from his stuff, sexual release. But, that doesn’t mean he’s flirting with Johnny? Does it?

 Richard took his hand off his cock, making sure it stood erect without the help of his hand. The sight made Richard even hornier. His cock twitched violently. “Here goes nothin’.” He grunted, throwing his legs passed his head. Johnny jaw practically hit the floor. The skinny bastard wasn’t kidding, he really could get that thing far down his throat. Richard was choking on his own moans that he was inducing on himself. His balls rested gently on his top lip. He closed his eyes in bliss and continued sucking. Johnny got tempted to start toying with Richard’s wet hole. He stuck a finger in without warning. Richard’s knees buckled as he moaned. “That feels good right?” Johnny laughed to himself and slowly twisted around his finger. Richard’s lips came off his cock with a pop. “Stop it or I’ll kick your ass out.” Johnny frowned at his fellow Jew but complied. The show must go on. Richard was really getting into it now, he was slurping it down like an icey on a hot summer day in Central Park. Johnny almost forgot about the camera he brought, thankfully he remembered about it and snatched it from the nightstand. He got on the bed and stood above Richard. “Look up at the camera, babe.” He smiled and spit up his cock to lick at it’s head deviously. Johnny snapped away with pride knowing that he got Richard to actually listen to him for once. “Now act natural. Like I ain’t even here.” Richard cocked a brow but didn’t say anything. He went back to building up his orgasm. He looked like a professional, all sweaty and sexy. Johnny’s body shook with longing. He snapped some more shots of Richard doing what he knows best right before the big finale. Richard spit out his cock again to moan wildly. “Oh, I’m cumming! Oh! Ooh-oh!” Johnny couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled out his cock and started jacking above Richard. Richard’s thighs trembled as a stream  of thick, white, cum dripped down his shaft. Johnny came soon after, some splattered onto Richard’s face. They both stared at each other while panting. They were completely winded. “When I called you sexy before.. I meant it.” Richard grinned up at Johnny. “You’re so stupid you know that?” “Well, I never claimed to be no geniu-“ Richard pulled Johnny down with his legs and kissed him. Johnny was pleasantly surprised by how soft Richard’s lips were. Richard ran his fingers through Johnny’s greasy hair as he sighed. They were making out for a good couple of minutes, indulging in one another. Johnny finally mustered up the strength to peel Richard off of him. “You should shut me up like that more often.” Richard giggled and slapped Johnny’s cheek lightly. Johnny rolled off Richard and started lacing up his boots. Johnny felt the bed dip as Richard moved closer to him. “Wait.” Johnny looked over his shoulder. “Stay here for tonight, won’t you?” Johnny rubbed his nose against Richard’s. Richard kissed his cheek. “You love me.. you really do.” “Sure. Just hurry up and get undressed will ya’?”


End file.
